


狐狸

by mollinism



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism





	狐狸

房东奶奶说狐狸眼的男人都很危险，徐明浩早该记住这句话的。

好几日的湿热终于憋出一场痛痛快快的雨，像是好戏上演就不愿轻易落下帷幕一样，直下到夜里凌晨在停歇。市中心的老式居民区的院子里零星种着几丛茉莉花，小白花盛着连夜的雨水，不大浓郁的香味带着雾气清清凉凉地弥散。

徐明浩从的士后备箱里有些费力地提出行李箱，仰着头招呼一声房东帮他打开哐哐当当的铁门，一脚踩进了一汪水洼，做旧的帆布鞋鞋帮沾上些许泥泞，仿佛误闯森林的不速之客。

房东是个慈眉善目的小老太太，眯着眼睛翻翻找找好一阵才从塑料盒底摸索出一把裹着胶布的钥匙递给徐明浩，徐明浩连忙道谢着接过来，上面是好看的手写字体“南二楼”。

“现在哪里还能在市中心租得到这么好的房子，要不是你们学生仔给我多少钱我都不愿让他住我这房子呢。”房东絮絮叨叨地领着徐明浩往里走，行李箱的轮轴轧压在不平的水泥地上发出不合时宜地响声，徐明浩有一茬没一茬地应和着，刘海被清晨的露水浸润湿哒哒地吹在眼角，惹得他微微眯起眼睛。

徐明浩是一早收拾了行李从宿舍来的，因为辅修了设计，又偏爱油画打稿，总弄得一地斑驳的油彩，结题前夜又是哐哐当当直到凌晨。舍友虽然都不放在嘴上说，但是他心里始终过意不去，于是便主动退寝到找了学校附近的一间房子来住，听房东说好像与他合租的孩子也是个整天画画的，还弄了个小画室。这便再好不过了，希望这次不要打扰到人家，徐明浩心里想着。

“长着狐狸眼的男人，都很危险。”徐明浩的思绪被房东这句没头没脑的话拽了回来，“到了，进去吧。”房东插进钥匙转了两圈拧开了把手，“小伙子，来人了。”

徐明浩微微探头，便撞进一双狭长的眼睛，好看的单眼皮微微上挑，往里又生出一个有些凌厉的折角，显得淡漠而疏离。狐狸，徐明浩心里莫名生出这种念头。

没有开灯，暴雨刚停乌云还来不及消散，从大开的窗户漏进的几绺光局促地照着屋子的一角，整个房间有些昏暗。那双眼睛正眯缝着望向他，没有明显的冒犯又看不出什么特别的热情劲。

“你好，徐明浩。”

“全圆佑。”叫做全圆佑的男人缓缓从布艺沙发上撑起身体，无袖汗衫蹭着靠垫皱皱巴巴地歪到一边，露出圆润洁白的肩头，从肘部到手腕，薄薄的肌肉下包裹的骨头形状漂亮得恰如其分。

徐明浩不禁滚动了一下喉结。纤细瘦削，却意外地格局阔大，矛盾与和谐像个未解之谜，徐明浩挪不开眼睛，又突然意识到这种行为有多么不礼貌，便强迫自己局促不安地回避着，全圆佑仿佛看出了徐明浩的窘迫，便先一步走过来接下了他手里的行李箱。

“我听房东说你是画油画的？画室在里面那一间，不介意的话一起用吧，你有什么带来的画具吗，我帮你收拾一下。”

“啊，嗯，好……”徐明浩一时间失去了语言组织。

“哈哈，不用太紧张，我又不吃人。都是室友了，以后还要相互照应着啊。”全圆佑望着徐明浩的眼睛笑了起来。

狐狸笑了，眉眼都柔和了起来，倒是显出几分初涉尘世的天真与质朴来，只是纯白的土壤上才愿意开出最妖冶魅惑的致命玫瑰，不安分的小舌在形状明朗的上唇上留下唾液亮晶晶的痕迹，又划过贝齿，仿佛卷了一口茉莉花味的空气，然后深深吸入肺里。

徐明浩心脏砰砰跳着憋得胸腔难受得紧，嘴上说着要收拾转身就钻进了房间，颇有些逃跑的意味。瘦削的背紧紧贴着冰凉的门板，胸口上下起伏着努力吞吐呼吸，仿佛这样就能帮助涨红发烫的耳尖恢复血液循环，也不管自己的行李整个留在了刚见了五分钟不到的陌生人手里。

“颜料帮你放好了，你的行李箱放在门口了别忘拿。”

太糟糕了，简直糟糕透顶。

徐明浩的二十岁人生里，不爱哭不爱闹，身边人都说他沉稳、善良、温柔，又有声音说他不近人情。专业优秀得无可挑剔，甚至念了辅修之后都没有耽误，他仿佛有比别人强一百倍的精力和倔强，又生得一副清爽少年模样，攥着可以兴风作浪的资本却只是像坐坐就走的礼貌客人，自顾自地涂抹着他的油彩。

昨晚堂皇之中忘记拉上窗帘，清晨的第一缕光有些不合时宜地落在徐明浩的眼皮上，被弄醒之后就再也睡不着了，徐明浩有些不快地一股脑从床上爬起来。

狐狸画出的画会是怎么样的。

徐明浩鬼使神差地溜达到了画室门口，手指接触到冰凉的把手，他深吸一口气鼓起勇气拧开了，房间内并没有人，徐明浩像是松了一口气又有些失望。

空气中蒙着尘，房间一看就是一副实用派的格局，桌子柜子就着方便随意放置在画架周围，四面墙壁边凌乱地堆积着一些套着布袋的画，想必那便是全圆佑的作品了。自己的画具倒是被他码得整齐，画架规规矩矩地垂直墙面立着，颜料罐一个个摞起来，像个乖巧的小学生交叠着手臂坐正在课桌前，徐明浩莫名觉得有些好笑。再往旁边一点就是全圆佑的调色盘，他随手拾起来，手指在凹凸不平的结块上划过，夸张的对撞色在狭小的木板上各据一地，边缘混成暗淡的灰色，颜料层层叠叠累积着，厚重地遮掩住上一次作画的痕迹，像是密林深处的不为人知的天然乱葬岗，被反复坡上叫嚣着的鲜血，在攀咬撕扯中悄然腐朽变质。

蛰伏在暗处的狐狸，会挪着难以察觉的轻巧步伐，淡然地走过这一片潮湿的瘴气，灰色调斑驳诡谲演绎出绮丽的色泽，他挑起眼角出入溢散着酒精与烟草的荒唐，又会蜷缩在充斥着潮湿茉莉花香的角落安眠。

徐明浩小心翼翼地退了出去，转身远远看见了厨房里全圆佑的身影。刚起床的男人头发有些凌乱地蓬着，简单的白T被宽阔的肩顶出一个直角，松松落落的褶皱聚在腰侧，有些暧昧地随着那人来回走动一点一点勾勒出人体的天然曲线。

“早啊，明浩。”全圆佑一手端着一个碗从热气腾腾的厨房里走出来，转过身就看见徐明浩，冲他明朗地一笑，“我煮了粥，一起吃吧。” 

徐明浩用筷子挑开鸭蛋薄薄的蛋白，浓郁润泽的油缓缓溢出来，顺着蛋壳沾上拇指，徐明浩习惯性地把手指含进嘴里抿了抿，一抬头看见对面的全圆佑正看着他。“你干嘛？”徐明浩霎时红了脸，却还是睁着圆圆的眼睛瞪着他看。全圆佑倒也不慌，直直对上装凶的小老虎，“没什么，就是觉得你挺有趣的，整个人都。”他耸了耸肩，伸手夹了一筷子榨菜放进徐明浩碗里。

徐明浩没有多在这句话上费心思，就着榨菜咽下最后一口粥，帮全圆佑一并收拾了碗筷。

“我待会要做作业，可能要用一下画室，可以吗？”

“昨天一幅画还留着尾巴，一起吧。”全圆佑轻轻搭上徐明浩的肩膀，稍微带了些力把人往前推了推。

全圆佑很快在角落的一张小矮凳上安顿下来，长腿有些憋屈地折叠在一起，弓着腰去取泡在水桶里的笔刷，像一只肢体纤长的猫科动物。湿漉漉的笔刷只在桶沿敲打了两下就被拿过去晕开边角上鲜艳的红色，污水沾染着红混合出某种略显黯淡的色彩，又伸进颜料盒扣了一块白色出来，白色颜料的表面也沾上脏兮兮的红色。画面果然如调色盘一样被切割成左右两块，大块的红绿色嚣张对撞，即使是用了原色直接涂抹也有种说不出来的灰暗色调，全圆佑正流畅地运动着手里发灰的浅红做最后的修饰。

徐明浩在某些方面有自己的固执，甚至可以说有些偏执，比如说他爱的油画。为了能够从颜料罐里取出最纯净的颜色，他的刮刀永远擦得干干净净，笔刷的每个缝隙都会仔仔细细地清洗，崭新得像从未开封，或者说他其实很少用到笔刷，他更偏爱金属铁片留下的纹理而不是某种纤细的人造材料，即使这样他仍然准备着一整套画具，工整地冷落在边角上。混色要搅合到两种颜色完全融合看不出来源，涂抹时也会细致地避开未干的色块。有时候他会自嘲自己花这么长时间就画出了一张白纸，面对着惊叹于绝对纯洁色彩的同学们投来的困惑眼神只是低头抿嘴一笑。

“啧，你这种颜料的用料非得是百万富翁才行，不然明天就要倾家荡产。”徐明浩看着出了神，竟一点也没有注意到全圆佑早已结束了作画悄悄绕到他身后，正歪着脑袋饶有兴趣地看着徐明浩的画布，没有打理的头发落下来蹭着徐明浩的脖颈，麻酥酥地发痒。

画布上是徐明浩刚刚用刮刀切的一块蓝和一块白，厚厚地堆积在中间，正以微不可察的速度往下塌陷。  
“再不抹颜料可要混在一起啦。”徐明浩的后背被全圆佑身上散发的热气熏得发烫，连带着耳尖都烧了起来，徐明浩回头瞪了他一眼，“你怎么知道？”

左手突然接触到什么软软的东西，全圆佑从身后把手覆上徐明浩的手背，轻轻接过他手里开着盖子的颜料罐，捡起手边的盖子小心拧上。

“也不是每个人的颜料罐都跟盛着白开水一样。”全圆佑笑出了声，狭长的狐狸眼直勾勾地盯着徐明浩的侧脸，“跟你一样。”

“白开水和人，可以一样吗？”徐明浩感觉狐狸的目光正灼热地啃咬着他的皮肤，连脸颊上细小的绒毛都愿意放过，他没来由地不安起来，呼吸深深浅浅得凌乱着。

徐明浩安安静静地坐着，手里的笔不知什么时候早已停下了动作，左腿跷在右腿上，小腿肚内侧紧紧贴在一起，裤脚高高悬起露出一截纤细光滑的脚腕，像是一件下一秒就会破碎的艺术品。全圆佑看着他就那样待着，看着他浅色的皮肤慢慢爬上一层朦胧的粉色，从高尚的石膏像变成诱人可口的水蜜桃。

“为什么这样看着我？”看上去很有食欲的唇瓣这样问他。

全圆佑伸出食指和中指，在画布上那两块颜料交界的地方沾了一下，两块颜料因为徐明浩的不作为无法逆转地混合在了一起，于是全圆佑的指尖也有着自然交融的纹理。

混色的蓝白从指尖剐蹭到徐明浩右边的脸颊上，钝圆的指甲连带着柔软的指腹划下一道痕迹。徐明浩诧异地抬头看着全圆佑，不知是心慌还是指尖自带的力气让冰凉颜料留下的痕迹火辣辣地燃烧，“你……你在做什……？”

一个轻描淡写的吻落在那道痕迹旁边，全圆佑扣着徐明浩的后脑勺，阻止了他下意识的躲闪。全圆佑的嘴角沾上了颜料，蓝蓝白白的，蹭的晕染开了。

狐狸喝了一口海水。

全圆佑的嘴角沾上了颜料。徐明浩这样想着。

“有毒的。”徐明浩颤抖的手摸索着从盛着清水的桶里捞了几滴水，一点一点抹上去让颜料稀释，反复几次直到不再有浅蓝的液体流来。

徐明浩伸出干净的指尖想要擦掉最后一点水渍，刚刚贴上皮肤那人突然使坏地张开了嘴巴，徐明浩措不及防地探进了更为湿润的一片领地，全圆佑用牙轻轻咬了咬误入歧途的小家伙，很快舌头也附了上去，悄悄挤压它与上颚的空隙，直到把它整个温温软软地包裹起来。

雪白的城堡正在剥落坍圮，城堡的主人站在最高的钟楼上正在经历一场缓慢而绝望的坠落，海的尽头翻卷着吞吃天空与云彩，星辰日月都掉进海里，黑夜中狐狸乌黑的瞳孔里灼灼地闪着光，轻巧地一闪消失在月晕里。

全圆佑终于放过了那只可怜的手指，刚刚被解放出来，徐明浩有些脱力的胳膊自然地环住全圆佑的脖颈，两张脸孔一时间拉近到浅浅呼吸都会相互撞在一起。徐明浩眼睛里蒙着一层水雾，有些迷茫地看着全圆佑的脸，脑袋晕乎乎地转不动，好累啊，但是皮层却叫嚣着极端的兴奋与疯狂，全圆佑的眼睛、睫毛、鼻梁、唇峰，就像致命的毒药与解药，让人甘愿跌落在泥塘里，甘愿把世界上的油彩都混合在一起，即使是难看的灰色都无所谓。

细密温柔的吻落了下来，落在徐明浩脸颊上，顺着脖子向下蔓延到锁骨，温柔的吻逐渐变成湿漉漉的吮吸。狐狸光滑的皮毛正伏在他身上缠绕摩蹭着，徐明浩不讨厌这种感觉，只是觉得好陌生。全圆佑把托着臀把徐明浩抱起来抵在墙上，大腿挤进他膝盖之间，一只手捞起徐明浩的一条腿。徐明浩被亲得舒服了喉咙深处漏出几声压抑的呻吟，干脆放任自己的身体贴上那人的身体，直到滚烫的肉体相互贴紧到没有缝隙，手脚不听使唤地缠绕上对方漂亮的躯干，终于如愿以偿地接触上那些漂亮的骨头，突出的胯骨把大腿内侧的软肉挤压地陷下去。

心头仿佛被蚂蚁啃噬着，亲吻与吮吸都隔靴搔痒一般，只是搓着火柴小心翼翼地尝试点燃窗帘的一角。徐明浩不安分地扣紧了手指，那是一个催促的讯号，全圆佑很好地捕捉到了，简单几下褪去了两人的衣服。

赤裸的皮肤即使是随意地碰触都是在惹火，就像干燥的森林遇见无心照耀的阳光。徐明浩凑上去含住全圆佑的嘴唇，感受着颤颤巍巍的舌根被牵引着渐渐沉着下来，笨拙地尝试着去迎合对方的动作。

全圆佑的手逐渐从细软发丝覆盖着的后脑勺滑过脊椎突出的骨节，抚过腰身缓缓地向下探去，指尖用力按压着尾椎的位置，刺激得徐明浩几乎失声喊出来，又被全圆佑的唇齿的强势侵略尽数吞吃掉。停留在尾椎附近的手指不满足与单纯皮肤的接触，更过分地往深处探去，异物侵入的感觉让徐明浩陷入慌张，嘴里逐渐流失的空气又让大脑无暇兼顾两边，只能晕乎乎地任由全圆佑摆布。手指加到了三根，裹挟着分泌出的肠液不断抽插出水声，全圆佑感到怀里的小人腿根都发着抖，安抚性顺着小腿一路摸过去抓住了纤细的脚腕。掌心热乎乎的，带着薄薄的细密的汗，手心的茧子蹭在足跟上痒痒的，全圆佑像是对待易碎的琉璃一般温柔地揉搓着脚背，人体的温度让人感到某种程度的安心。

“徐明浩……”全圆佑低喃着身下人的名字，“你喜欢海吗？”徐明浩当然喜欢海，如果可以他愿意自己变成一片汪洋，让永不停歇的海浪翻卷着盐粒和垃圾，奔向遥不可及的天际。

全圆佑将早已硬挺的分身狠狠地挤进刚刚扩张好的小穴，一下子挺进最深处，徐明浩一瞬间掉下来两粒眼泪。仿佛在等待着他适应进入他身体的陌生器官，全圆佑稍稍停下了动作，伸出手捧住徐明浩的脸，让他抬起头来对上自己的眼睛。“可以叫叫我的名字吗？”

“圆……圆佑。”

狐狸纵身跃入了纯洁的白开水里，伴随着烟酒彩灯与乌烟瘴气，无数尸体沉溺在那片水里，于是世界上有了海，永远在翻腾又永远在死亡的海。

全圆佑死死扣住徐明浩的腰，带着自然野性的狠戾一下一下地向上顶弄。徐明浩嘴里含含糊糊地漏出几声呻吟和全圆佑的名字，他闭上眼睛感受着滚烫的东西在他体内进进出出，穴肉紧紧吸附在那上面，勃起的血管刮擦着肠壁让快感从脊椎一路炸开到大脑。徐明浩被操得脱了力气，勉强依靠着墙壁和全圆佑的手才能勉强站立。也不知道究竟射了多少次，虽然是早上徐明浩也困得睁不开眼睛，似搂非搂着不知疲倦的全圆佑上上下下摇晃着，直到迷迷糊糊地晕了过去，又被滚烫的精液一下子灌进肠道，激得脑袋皮层发麻，瞪大了眼睛射出一些稀薄的液体。

全圆佑把汗淋淋的徐明浩抱去卫生间清洗干净，用一块巨大的浴巾把他整个包裹住，仔细地安置在床铺上。徐明浩努力从困倦中微微睁开眼睛，勾住全圆佑的后颈在他嘴角印上一个浅浅的吻。

“圆佑啊，以后我们去看海吧。”

“好。”全圆佑摸了摸徐明浩柔顺的头发，弯腰也在他脸颊上落下一个吻。


End file.
